


on the fence

by MiraculousTrash (AdriannaRhode)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal, absolute crack, very very short sorry bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaRhode/pseuds/MiraculousTrash
Summary: there should have been an identity reveal in Riposte and so I wrote it.





	on the fence

Adrien was surprised to see Marinette in the fencing lineup. She didn’t seem the type to want to try a gym class sport that required so much…well…hand-eye coordination. The girl was sweet and determined, but also clumsy as all hell. 

She was also looking around intently, one hand shading her eyes. Adrien approached her, still in his full fencing gear, mask in place.

“Are you looking for someone?” he asked her.

Marinette jumped, startled, before beaming. “Oh, yes, I think Adrien is supposed to be here! He’s…about this tall, blond hair, very nice, very cute…”

She was looking for him, huh? Cute. And she couldn’t tell it was him by his voice. Adrien smirked inside his mask. It was the perfect chance to play a little joke on his shyest friend, and maybe get her to loosen up around him. 

“Haven’t seen him.”

“Oh.” Marinette’s face fell.

“I’ll be your partner for the exercise, though,” he offered, “You know. Until you find him.”

A little bit of her wide smile returned. “That’s very kind of you!” 

“Put your left foot behind you, facing outward,” he instructed. “And bend your knees.”

Marinette complied uneasily. 

“Perfect! Hold the sabre like this.”

Adrien turned her wrist into the proper hold, just as Monsieur D’Argencourt called out to the class. “Get ready!” 

Adrien flicked his sabre, and Marinette copied him. 

“En garde! Prete! Allez!” 

“Go, come on, Marinette!” Adrien urged, “Or are you still on the _fence_ about this?” 

Marinette took a second to look shell-shocked, and then slipped her mask into place. Adrien wanted to slap himself. What was it about wearing a mask (apparently any mask!) that made his inner Chat Noir come out to play?

But Marinette wasn’t hesitating anymore, so Adrien darted in with his first stroke. She parried him easily, slipping out of the way and landing a touch on his chest so quickly that Adrien didn’t even notice it for a moment. 

“Attack! Touche! Toi!” announced Monsieur D’Argencourt, gesturing to Marinette. “Continue.” 

Adrien was impressed.

“Wow. That was pretty _sharp_ , Marinette.”

Marinette scoffed, “Lame puns.” 

“What? Is my _rapier_ wit too much for you, Purrincess?” 

\--------------------

It’s Chat Noir. Under the mask. Marinette would’ve bet money on it. 

The puns. The nickname. The voice. She’d never noticed it before, but her partner _did_ have a very specific, unmistakable voice. 

But that meant Chat Noir went to her _school_. She probably knew the person who was under that mask. Under both masks, really. Was she ready to learn her partner’s identity here? In the middle of gym class? Surrounded by classmates? Would she have to reveal her identity too, to make it fair? 

An overwhelming amount of thoughts were swimming around Marinette’s head, and it felt like nothing could make her more distressed and confused than she already was. 

You know, until Adrien Agreste took off the fencing mask and stood there smiling cheekily at her. 

\-------------------

“But seriously, good job, Marinette!” Adrien said. 

Marinette shook her head, blinking, and let out a horribly forced laugh. 

“Haha, yeah, wow. Look at the time! I totally forgot, I’m supposed to be in study hall right now! Whoops! See you around, Chaton!”

And while Adrien’s head was still spinning from the “Chaton” crack, Marinette blushed a brilliant shade of crimson, turned on her heel, and dashed back toward the school building. She promptly tripped over a stair and fell sprawling. 

_Chaton_. Weird day all around, Adrien thought, as he walked over to help Marinette up off the ground. Weird day.

**Author's Note:**

> lol that's it because i'm lazy


End file.
